Strawberries
by WavesOfWisdom99
Summary: For the rest of her life, Piper knows, she will never be able to so much as look at a strawberry without grinning like a maniac...and its all because of one summer afternoon.


**A/N Heyy! Here's a Jasper story…especially for MoonyLilyPadfootProngs (Yes, you can love me forever n ever now ;) ). I'm afraid it might be a little dumb…well, that's up to you guys to decide. Yenjoy! :P **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Uncle Rick :D**

Piper's POV

Piper woke up to Drew shaking her shoulder and yelling in her ear.

"PIPER! Wake _up!_"

Piper groaned, "I'm up, I'm up!" but she didn't bother moving, or even opening her eyes.

Drew leaned closer and whispered, "Jason's here."

Piper opened her eyes at that, and saw Drew smirking.

"You're not joking, are you?"

Drew's smirk grew wider.

Piper was about to fall back asleep, when Mitchell stuck his head into the girl's half of the room, "Pipes, if you're up, Jason's at the door." Safe to say, she got up after that.

After taking the quickest shower of her life and throwing on a pair of torn denim shorts and a Camp T-shirt, Piper met Jason at the dining pavilion, hair still damp.

"Hey," Jason greeted her, pulling her in for a small, sweet kiss. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "You smell like strawberries."

Piper laughed, "It's my shampoo."

Jason nodded, like this was vital information, "I like strawberries. Anyway, Chiron asked me to get you and go to the Big House…something about a newbie?"

"Sounds good, Sparky," she told him with a smile, taking his arm, "Let's go."

**-x-x-x-x-**

Chiron was sitting on the front porch of the Big House, in wheelchair form. A little girl, maybe 7 years old, sat in one of the patio. Her brown hair hung straight down her back, and she wore worn-out jeans and a Cam T-shirt that was about two sizes too big for her. She swung her sneaker-clad feet back and forth as she stared at the ground.

"Hey, Chiron!" Piper greeted as they climbed the steps onto the porch.

"Piper, Jason, good morning," Chiron replied with a smile.

"Good morning, Chiron," Jason said, and then looked at the little girl who was still studying her feet, "Who's this?"

"This is Abigail West," Chiron introduced, "She came to us last night. She was attacked by a hellhound, so her father thought it best to send her here. She's been claimed, by the way, a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh! Aphrodite's my mom too!" Piper said, smiling at Abigail. She glanced up before looking back down.

Jason glanced at Piper with an _I'll-handle-this_ look in his eyes. He knelt down in front of Abigail.

"Hey Abigail," he said, his voice reminding Piper of warm honey.

Abigail looked up at him, brown eyes curious.

"My name's Jason, I'm a son of Jupit- sorry, Zeus. It's nice to meet you," he shot her a winning smile.

"Hi," she whispered.

Jason's grin grew, "This is Piper, my girlfriend. She's your half-sister. We're going to show you around Camp, that okay?"

And that was all it took. Abigail was happy to grab onto Jason's hand and follow them around Camp. They gave her a tour, and then dropped her off at the Aphrodite Cabin.

"I'll be back soon, Abby," Piper called as she stepped out of the cabin, smiling at Jason, who was waiting for her.

"So, babysitting duty is done?" Jason asked, ensnaring her in his arms.

Piper nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What are we doing now then?" he mumbled against her hair.

"Well," Piper smirked, pulling away, "I hear they need help in the strawberry fields."

Jason's groan could be heard straight across Camp.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Piper made and executive decision to never ask Jason to help in the fields ever again. They were supposed to be picking strawberries – the easiest job ever – but Jason was being utterly useless. He hadn't picked a single strawberry, and he kept distracting her by playing with her hair, or poking her side. Now, he was sitting cross-legged next to her. He grabbed a strawberry from the basket between them and bit into it.

"Jason!" Piper complained, swatting his shoulder.

"What?" he popped the rest of the berry into his mouth and smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

His smirk grew and he leaned forward, knocking over the basket and snagging her lips in his. He tasted like strawberries and ozone.

They broke apart, breathless.

"You're impossible," Piper whispered, arms still around his neck, "And you taste like strawberries."

Jason laughed. They were still so close; they were breathing the same air.

"Piper!" Lacy's voice brought her back down to earth. Jason moved away so quickly, he ended up on his back in the dirt.

Piper giggled as she got up.

"Piper!" Lacy sounded frantic, "Piper, its Abigail."

Piper's smile fell immediately, "What? What happened?" Jason got to his feet and was dusting himself off.

"We were all in the cabin, and a few girls started talking about her, saying that her dad left her, and she was too ugly to be an Aphrodite kid and I guess she heard and she ran off. A few nymphs and she went into the forest!" Lacy finished, eyes wide.

Jason looked just as shocked as she felt.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the woods, "Let's go."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Abby!" Piper called for the hundredth time as she and Jason trekked through the woods.

"Abby! Abby, where are you?" Jason joined his voice to hers.

They hadn't run into any monsters yet, which was a good thing. Abigail wasn't armed, and she didn't know how to fight.

A rustle in the leaves above them made Piper freeze. Jason's sword materialized in his hand. He looked up, shoulders tense, and studied the branches. Then he relaxed and put the sword back in its sheath.

"Abby!" he called, looking up at a tree to their right, "You okay?"

No answer, but Piper could see someone, a rather small someone, sitting on one of the branches, 15 feet off the ground.

"Wait here," Jason whispered to her, and then rose off the ground.

A shocked gasp came from the tree, followed by more rustling.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," the honey-voice was back, "You okay, kiddo?" Jason asked as he came level with Abigail.

"I'm okay," her voice was small and it was obvious she had been crying. Piper's heart lurched and she _so badly _wanted to punch the idiots responsible.

"Yeah? Okay, good. You want to get down from there?" Jason asked as he hovered.

"I…I'm scared."

"That's okay, that's fine. I can get you down, okay?" Jason flew closer.

"O-Okay."

Jason grabbed her from the tree and brought her down, whispering comfortingly in her ear the whole time. She had her arms locked around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. Piper was pretty sure her heart had melted into a puddle at her feet.

"Okay, we're down kiddo," Jason told her.

Abigail released her vice-grip and let him set her down. She studied the ground, "I'm sorry."

Jason crouched down to her height and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, no one's mad at you. Just…something happens, come to me or Pipes or someone, okay? You scared us."

Abigail nodded and gave him another hug before following Lacy, who, at some point of time – Piper hadn't even noticed – had joined them, back to Camp.

"Good work there," Piper told Jason as he stood back up, "You were brilliant."

Jason shrugged, "Wasn't a big deal."

Piper laughed and took a step closer, "Please! She looked at you like you were Superman."

He blushed a bright red, making her laugh and close the distance between them.

"You could tell she thought you were a hero," she whispered, looking up at him.

Jason's eyes grew soft, "Yeah? What were you thinking?" he whispered back.

"I was thinking that I really wanted to do this," she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her in place.

They pulled back and Piper laughed breathlessly, "You _still _taste like strawberries!"

Jason laughed too as he rested his forehead against hers. The look in his eyes made her fall in love with him all over again.

**A/N And there we have it. Whaddya think? Let me knowwww :***


End file.
